Danny Phantom: The Rockstar
by Psycho Bloodlust
Summary: Danny wasn't surprised when Ember showed up. He enjoyed her music, maybe a little too much. How will this turn out? AU. After all episodes without Ember, Danny's identity a secret, no PP


The school was buzzing with excitement. The Ember McLain was coming to Amity Park! Everyone was talking about it. Except a certain vegeterian goth. She looked at most of the others with disgust. This girl was Sam Manson. With her were two boys. Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. Tucker was listening to music on his PDA. Apparently, he was listening to Ember. But god, his singing was terrible! Soon the bell rang and they had to go to class. There were new computers in the class, with helmet things as well. "Class, as you all know, my bonus depends on your test results. As you can see, we have the latest in educational technology." Lancer said. He then pressed a button. On all the screens a video of Ember singing started playing. The whole class cheered. Lancer turned it off and opened the DVD drive. Inside there was a DVD marked as 'Ember Live'. The cheering had stopped, but music was still heard. Lancer threw the DVD as Tucker, making him drop his PDA.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" he shouted. A few moments later a stage pulled up in front of the school. Everyone charged out, including Sam and Danny. Both Sam and Danny stopped at the door. They looked at the stage. A ghostly pale girl with blue hair was on stage, singing. "You should, you should not doubt will remember my name..." She sang. Lancer came and tried breaking it up, but a mob of fans were abot to attack him. "Going ghost!" Danny said as a white ring appeared. It split in two, one going up his body, the other down. When the rings had passed there was no longer a Danny Fenton. Now, he was Danny Phantom, ghost protector of Amity Park. He flew to Lancer, just before the crowd reached him. "I can't belive I'm doing this" Danny muttered, grabbing Lancer and turning them both intangible. After the crowd passed, Danny flew up. Much to his surpirse, the stage, along with Ember were gone.

~~Time skip, Later that day~~ ~~Danny's POV~~ I was sitting in my room. Sam and Tucker were off doing who knows what, Jazz was at a friend's and mom and dad were at some kind of ghost convention for a few days, so I was completely alone. I sighed and sat back on my desk chair. Video games were already boring, and there's no homework or anything. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. I walked to my closet and opened it. I pushed the clothes aside and saw the loose panel at the back. I quickly took it out. I looked behind it. There were all my CD's and a few other stuff. My eyes stopped at a rather large object. It was black with green flames. I picked it up and, after putting the panel back, sat on my bed, it on my lap. I stroked the chords. This was a gift I got from Jazz. She's the only one who knows about my music secret. It was an electric guitar wiht a built in amp and small speakers. I even went for lessons with it. I sat there with it. I've never played it just like that, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I usually had the volume down so it just barely audible, but I turned it up since no one was around. I played a few chords to make sure it wasn't too loud. It wasn't. I put a CD in my radio and had it play a song. The guitar was completely cut out from it. It started playing and so did I.

"Everyone living in ghost town

Everyone buried in waste land

We don't want to

We don't have to be like that

Living in ghost town

All the boys shout it out loud now

All the girls scream it out louder

We don't want to

We don't have to live like that

Hold me back

You know we're never gonna back down

Hold me back

You know we're never gonna back down"

The radio blurted out. The next part was cut as well. I started singing.

"We're dead in this ghost town

You better let go, so let go, let go of me

We're dead in this ghost town

You better let go, so let go, let go of me

Let go, let go of me, let go, let go of me"

I sang.I wasn't too bad. Jazz used to tell me I could become a rockstar, but I didn't think I would. The whole song went by like that. At the end I stopped the radio. I put the guitar one side and floped onto my bed, smiling. I loved I will become a rockstar.

"Not bad, dipstick." I heard a voice say. I sat up and looked to the window. A blue whisp came from my mouth. There, sitting on the sill, was none other than Ember McLain, the ghost rockstar.

"Coming from you, thanks. Why are here?" I asked, getting up.

"I heard music, so I came to listen." she said, not moving.

"For some reason I don't believe you." I said, as a white ring appeared around my middle.

"Relax Phantom, I'm not gonna do anything."

I stopped the transformation. "Prove it."

"I want you to join my group. Think about it, baby pop" she said, disappearing in a swirl of flames. Wait, what? She wanted me to join her? It would be a trap... or my big break. Either way, I'm joining. If it's a trap, Sam and Tucker will save me... hopefully. If it isn't, hello fame! I just played my guitar for a while after that. I'll need the practice. Jazz suddenly barged in.

"Danny?!" she asked, worried.

"No, the Easter bunny." I said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" She asked, still worried.

"Yes Jazz. Why?"

"You never play your guitar that loud!" she exclaimed.

"So? I'm in a band now." I stated. Jazz looked surprised.

"So you aren't hiding it anymore?"

"Nope." I said. She looked confused and walked out. I shrugged it off and put my guitar next to my bed. I went downstairs since dinner was probably ready.

~~time skip, morning~~ I woke with a start. I was alone, but someone was in here when I was asleep. How did I know? There was a note on my bedside table. I sat up and picked it up, yawning in the process. 'Concert at your school this afternoon. Ghost Town. ~Ember' it read. Well, looks like I'm taking my guitar with me today. I got dressed and grabbed my guitar. I strapped my guitar to my back and got my backpack. I jogged downstairs. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" I yelled, not bothering getting breakfast. I did grab my lunch and stuff it in my backpack. I got to the corner of the street to meet up with Sam and Tucker. Tucker was wearing a Ember wig. "Hey dude. What's with the guitar?" he asked. "Yea, where'd you get it?" Sam asked as well. "I got it on my thirteenth birthday from Jazz. And maybe you'll find out later, Tuck." I answered them both. They didn't ask anything else, although I could see Tucker wanted to know more. We walked to school talking about the usual stuff. After I put my books in my locker, I heard a highly annoying voice.

"Hey Fen-turd!" He called to my. I turned around to face Dash.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"You got a cool guitar. I want it. So we can do this the painful way or the hard way." he threatened. I knew he meant it. The rest of the cool crowd was there watching, including Paulina, Star, and Kwan.

"Touch the guitar and you won't be able to come to my concerts. And trust me, you'll want to." I said coolly. He picked me up by the collar. He pulled his fist back and prepared to punch me. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I stated.

I kicked my right foot forward, kicking him between the legs. Dirty but effective move. He dropped my and I gave him a powerful uppercut. After making contact with his jaw, my fist made contact with his nose. By the looks of it, I dislocated jaw and broke his nose. For good measure, I delivered a few punches to his stomach, possibly breaking a rib or two. Afterwards, he was a bloody mess on the floor. I bent down to his level. "Nobody ever touches my guitar. Got it?" I growled threatingly. He nodded. I got back up as Lancer came. I hurried away with Sam and Tucker following. The bell rang and we went to class before they can ask questions.

The day passed normally till lunch. Instead of sticking with Sam and Tucker, I went to a lone tree on the grounds. It was rather isolated. I took my guitar from my back and practiced the chords for Ghost Town. "Practicing already?" I heard a voice ask. "Yes." I muttered, not bothering looking around for whoever said it. I layed different chords. Chords for Remember. I heard her singing.

"It was, it was September, Wind blow, the dead leaves fall.  
To you, I did surrender, Two weeks you didn't call.

Your life goes on without me, My life, a losing game.  
But you should, you should not doubt me, You will remember my name.

Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains, Ohh Ember, so warm and tender, You will remember my name.

Your heart, your heart abandoned, You're wrong, now bare the shame.  
Like dead trees, in cold December, Nothing but ashes remain.

Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains, Ohh Ember, so warm and tender, You will remember my name.

Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains, Ohh Ember, so warm and tender, You will remember my name."

She sang the whole song as played it. "Oh, and nice job with the jock, dipstick." Ember said. I looked up at the branch above me where the undead rockstar sat. "He got off lucky I said. I took my lunch from my bag. I was starving. I glanced up and saw she was gone. I shrugged it off and ate my lunch. After I ate, I strapped my guitar to my back again. I got up and headed for the school. I had barely got to the hallway when Paulna yelled "Ember's giving away free concert tickets at the music store!" Immediately, everyone ran out. I went ghoat and flew there, phasing through everything that got in the way, which includes a truck, a few walls, and the box ghost. I got there before anyone else was there, except Ember and her 'band'.

I landed on the high platform, turning back. "You showed. Now come on, they'll be here any-" hordes of teens stormed in "second." She went to the front, while I walked next to her. She handed me a lot of tickes. The band played some of the starting music to Ghost Town. We threw the tickets over the edge. Ember tossed me an earpiece with a small mic attached. I quickly put it on. I swung my guitar from my back and started playing. Most of the crowd was surprised. The normal guitarist disappeared. Ember started singing.

"Everyone living in ghost town

Everyone buried in waste land

We don't want to

We don't have to be like that

Living in ghost town

All the boys shout it out loud now

All the girls scream it out louder

We don't want to

We don't have to live like that

Hold me back

You know we're never gonna back down

Hold me back

You know we're never gonna back down"

Then, my turn.

"We're dead in this ghost town

You better let go, so let go, let go of me

We're dead in this ghost town

You better let go, so let go, let go of me

Let go, let go of me, let go, let go of me"

The crowd was quiet. Then they chanted "Danny, Ember, Danny, Ember!"

"Everyone living in ghost town

Everyone buried in waste land

We don't want to

We don't have to be like that

Living in ghost town

All the boys shout it out loud now

All the girls scream it out louder

We don't want to

We don't have to live like that

Hold me back

You know we're never gonna back down

Hold me back

You know we're never gonna back down"

"We're dead in this ghost town

You better let go, so let go, let go of me

We're dead in this ghost town

You better let go, so let go, let go of me

Let go, let go of me, let go, let go of me"

The next part we did as a duet.

"It's getting colder, the last train is here

And it's leaving behind those here

These are the Bad Lands, the worst place to fear

Making place for the ones we left here"

Ember

"They're calling, calling to say goodbye"

"We're dead in this ghost town

You better let go, so let go, let go of me

We're dead in this ghost town"

I didn't get to finish the song because trucks stopped and men came and took everyone under house arrest. Ember grabbed me by the wrist and led me out back. "Hey, where are we-" we got outside. Outside were two ghosts. One was sitting on a motorbike while the other was standing next to him. "Johnny, Kitty, we have to get out of here!" Ember said. The ghosts stared at me. "Who's the kid?" Johnny asked. "Johnny 13, biker bad boy, also one that lost to me. Kitty, you also lost to me. So take a guess." I said, probably sounding arrogant. Johnny's eyes norrowed. "Why are you helping Phantom?" he asked Ember. "He's my partner in all this." she stated. Kitty slapped Johnny upside the head. He grumbled something about just being quick and him not trusting me. There were two bikes. "I hope ou know how to ride!" Ember exclaimed, getting on one bike. Kitty climbed on Johnny's bike. Looks like she had to bring the extra bike. I got on. Hopefully, I learned how to drive a bike on Grand Theft Auto. I started it. Ember and Johnny were waiting. I figured out how to get it to move, the others were easy to figure out. Thank you GTA! I circled them a few times. "Let's go." I said. But, to hide me being me, I went ghost. The bike seemed to change as well. It matched my guitar now. There was also a helmet with the same style. I put it on and we were off.


End file.
